


Offer for a Swan

by Swanqueenistheendgame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenistheendgame/pseuds/Swanqueenistheendgame
Summary: Emma Swan is new in town and they have an annual fund raising. This year it's Emma's turn. Regina saves Emma's ass by bidding the most money.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> My friend and I started to write a story together. We also have a new instagram account. If you;d want to follow, we're @hookerswithcharm. This is a swanqueen account. Maybe later Evil Charming too. 
> 
> We're trying to make a new account on AO3 too. But that takes a while. That's why I am uploading it here now.
> 
> Just give it a go.
> 
> -Es

“Oh my goooood.” I screamed while I put on the 5th dress that night.  
“What’s going on honey? Do you need help?” I heard Mary Margaret say. Sometimes it felt like she was my mother.  
“ I can’t choose which dress I should wear tonight. I really should look nice.” I said while I opened the door for my friend. I looked back in the mirror. Today was the day. Today was the bidding day. The day was held once in a year and this year it was Emma’s turn because she was new in town. It wasn’t fair at all but today someone was going to bid on me. How much I was worth for a weekend. I heard my friend open the door and look at me. I looked back in the mirror and pulled the dress up a bit.  
“ How’s this?” I asked looking at Mary Margaret.  
“ You look lovely honey. This soft pink really suits you.”  
“Do you think so?” I turned around and looked at the dress.  
“What about my hair?” I asked looking at Mary Margaret through the mirror.  
“How about a high ponytail. It’s classy and cute.” She said as she walked to me and pulled my hair up to show it.  
“Can you help me with it then?” I asked and laughed sheepishly.  
“Oh Emma, can’t you do anything yourself?” She laughingly said as she pulled my hair back up.  
“Like this?”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I cannot believe this is really happening.” I said as I looked at Mary Margaret who was sitting next to me on this big round table. There were lots of people in the townhall tonight. Dr. Archie Hopper was tonight’s host and he was doing a great job. He was trying to get as much money as possible for the oldest paintings and art things.  
“I know Emma but it will be over soon and in the worst case you are going to spend the weekend with Mr. Gold in his shop.” She said as she winked at me.  
“Oh my god. That definitely can NOT happen okay. Can’t you bid a little higher if he’s on top? He creeps me out.” I said as I looked frightened back at the stage.  
“And now it’s time for the weekend. Who is going to take miss Emma Swan on a weekend date? Emma you can come up the stage now.” I heard Dr. Hopper say. I slowly stood up and stretched a bit. I pulled my dress down and walked as stable as I could up the stage.  
“ You look lovely Emma.” Dr. Hopper said and I smiled genuinely. I walked to the centre of the stage and looked at the other people in the room.  
“Okay let’s start with $50. Anyone?” He asked.  
“Okay $50 for Mary Margaret Blanchard.” I looked at her and smiled a little. She had her thumbs op and looked at me with a big smile on her face.  
“$70.” I heard from someone in the back.  
“Okay $70 from the man in the back. C’mon guys we can do better than that.” Dr. Archie Hopper said.  
“$200.” I heard and I turned my head around. I looked straight in Killian Jones’s face. He had a smirk on his face. He seemed drunk.  
“$200 from Killian Jones. Do I hear 250?”  
“$300.” As I heard the voice I instantly had goosebumps all over my body. God no, I thought. Please let it not be Mr. Gold. I closed my eyes.  
“$300 from Mr Gold. Anyone higher than that?” Dr. Hopper said again.  
Oh please Mary Margaret please. Bid higher.  
“ $500.” I heard Killian’s voice again. This was gonna be a disaster.  
“$500 from Killian Jo-“  
“$550.” I heard Mr. Gold say again and it felt like I left earth for a moment. I couldn’t spend the whole weekend with him. Or Killian.  
“$600.” Killian said again.  
“This is gonna be a tough one.” Dr. Hopper said and he looked at me. I gave him an anxious laugh.  
“Anyone else?” He asked.  
“$1000.” I heard a woman say. My mouth fell open as I looked at her. And it wasn’t Mary Margaret.  
“$1000 from Regina Mills. Wow. This is a new record. Anyone else?” Killian and Mr. Gold were both as shook as I was.  
“Sold for $1000 to Regina Mills. Come and claim your prize.” I heard Dr. Hopper say and I looked at Regina standing up. I walked to the little steps and walked down to her.  
“What are you doing Regina?” I asked her seriously.  
“I’m saving YOUR ass here by the way. At the way you were looking at them I knew that you wanted to be saved, so I did it. A simple thank you would suffice.”  
“Geez Regina, I didn’t ask you to do it. I can save myself. I’ve been taking care of my self my whole life so no thank you.” I said as I put my hands on my hips.  
“I know miss Swan, but as you might know, I like to be mean. And I may already have some plans for you for the weekend.” She looked at me with that smug smile on her face. Ugh.  
“This is not funny Regina. I am not going to be your pet only because you paid for me. Like I said before I did not ask you to do it. I can take care of myself so if you’ll excuse me I’m leaving.” I turned around and walked away.  
“Wait!” I heard and I turned around again. I looked in her almost black eyes.  
“Okay wait miss Swan. I know you don’t want to be saved. But I have already paid for you so I’m guessing you’ll have to come with me.” I took a deep breath. She was right. She did pay for me so I better behave myself before she makes my life a living hell. And the city could really use some of Regina’s money.  
“Okay fine. I will come with you. But on one condition.” I said as I looked at her with piercing eyes.  
“What miss Swan?” Regina said as she stared right back at me.  
“You drop the whole ‘I am here to steal your son thing’. I did not come here to steal Henry. He came to me. And I have no intention to steal him away from you. He may be my son but you’ve raised him and I respect that. So you better have a little respect for me too.” I said and I was happy that it was out. I could see Regina’s eyes tear up a bit but as soon as she let the mask down she put it right back up.  
“ I will consider it miss Swan. But no guarantee.” She said. Well it was better than having nothing? Right? I kept thinking about why Regina wants me to leave town. All I did was bring Henry home. I just want to spend the week here with him. No hard feelings.  
Regina hated Emma since the first day Emma came to town. She immediately felt challenged by her. No one has ever challenged her. She was the mayor. No one had the courage to do it. So why was this blonde Barbie girl not afraid of her?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard the doorbell ring and I grabbed the bag from the ground. I rushed to the door and opened it.  
“Good morning miss Swan. Are you ready for the weekend?” I looked at her. I looked angry. I hadn’t slept all night.  
“Let’s get it over with.” I said a little too loud.  
“C’mon miss Swan. It’s not gonna be that bad.” Regina said to me while she chuckled a bit.  
“It’s not like I’m gonna torture you.” I turned around and I was ready to say goodbye to my roommate and best friend Mary Margaret as I heard the other words.  
“Or am I.” I turned back around and faced Regina. I was starting to get really angry.  
“Calm down miss Swan. I was just kidding. Now get your bags and say your goodbyes. I paid for this weekend and I want to spend as much as I can for it.”  
“Fine. Goodbye Mary Margaret. I’ll see you on Monday.” I yelled over my shoulder. I walked out of the apartment and I closed the door.  
“I hope.” 

On the way to the cabin we didn’t speak a word. It was comfortable silence. Regina drove her Benz and I just sat in the passenger seat. Listening to the soft music that was playing through the radio. It started to rain when we left for the soft roads in the woods. It was comfortable listening to the raindrops on the roof and watching them slowly fall down. As we arrived to the cabin the whole road was like quicksand.  
“Are you sure you want to go out of the car right now, Regina?” I asked her as I looked at her outfit. It was not like she was wearing anything rainproof. She was wearing her khaki trench coat and her high heeled boots. Regina looked at me like I said something vulgar.  
“Miss Swan, I don’t think it’s gonna stop raining today. And sure if you want to spend the whole weekend in this car, be my guest. But I am going inside. There’s a shower inside so.” She said as she turned her back on me and opened the car door. She tried to cover her hair with her hand and arm but without any luck. She was soaked within seconds and she gave up. She opened the trunk and grabbed her bag.  
“Are you coming with me? Or are you staying in the car. It’s gonna be cold without any heat.” She said to me with a smirk on her face.  
“Fine. I’m coming. But I want to shower first.” I said as I opened the car door and stepped on the ground. I could feel my boots sink in it.  
“Ugh.” Was all that I said as I walked to the cabin. I looked at my boots who were completely ruined. This was gonna be so much fun.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped out of the shower. I was standing in front of a foggy mirror in a bathroom. Regina’s bathroom to be exact. I grabbed a towel and used it to cover my naked body. My hair was still damp as I opened the door and walked into the hallway. There were two bedrooms. One on the left side and one on the right. One of them was probably Henry’s room, considering all these comic books. As I walked into the room, still only with a towel, I saw various pictures. Most of them were with Regina. They looked happy. Both smiling. I grabbed one of them from the nightstand. What I didn’t notice was Regina coming into the room.  
“I see you’ve found Henry’s room.” She said and I jumped a bit when I turned around. I tried to hold on to the towel but not with much luck It slipped down a bit.  
“Whoa Regina don’t scare me like that. I was just looking at these pictures. You both look so happy. What happened?”  
“ That was a few years ago. When we used to visit this cabin once a month. But I don’t know what got to him. He doesn’t like it as much anymore and It’s not like I’m going here alone.”  
“Oh why not? It’s so relaxing and calming here.” I said and I pulled up my towel. Suddenly I was feeling all warm and sweaty. And I think that was because I was only in a towel and Regina was so intimidating. Regina stepped a little closer to me. I stepped a few steps back. Her face went closer to mine.  
“Don’t think that now after this we’ve become friends or something because we’re not. And I am going to take a shower right now.” She said to me and she turned around and walked away. As she went through the door she turned around.  
“Oh and maybe next time miss Swan, grab a bigger towel. I can see your ass.”


End file.
